Our First Kiss
by 666random4life
Summary: Kageyama Tobio goes to Yamaguchi Tadashi's house. KageTadashi fanfic KageyamaxYamaguchi Sorry for the bad title and summary I'm not good at those.


Practice had finished at Karasuno and everyone left the locker room about to go home, except for two people who were waiting at the gym.

"Hey," Kageyama spoke first as he watched the shorter boy stand in front of him avoiding eye contact.

Yamaguchi froze and slowly turned his head to where the king sat on the gym steps. "Yes?" he asked, he was still slightly frightened by Kageyama because he is a scary person when mad and looks scary when he smiles too.

"Where is Tsukishima? Aren't you two always together?" Kageyama asked looking at Yamaguchi, though ask Yamaguchi and he would say the king was glaring at him.

"He…" Yamaguchi's voice started to drift off and ended up mumbling, "he is replying to a love confession."

Kageyama's face was completely shocked. _Who in their right mind would fall for that jerk? _He asked himself and no one stupid enough came in mind. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Where's Hinata? Aren't you two always together?" Yamaguchi asked using the same words for the second sentence.

"Hinata disappeared somewhere, probably home already."

It was Yamaguchi's turn to say "oh," he was unable to think of what else to talk about. His cellphone rang and he read the text.

Tsukki: Walk home without me.

Yamaguchi sighed, he didn't like walking home alone.

"Want to walk home together?" asked Kageyama.

This shocked Yamaguchi but after a few seconds of being shocked he nodded, "sure."

Kageyama stood up and picked up his backpack. "Where do you live?"

Yamaguchi pointed to the left of them out the school gates, "just go left out of those school gates and then right at the third intersection."

Kageyama's eyebrow rose, "you serious?" Yamaguchi nodded, "We don't live that far away from each other then," Kageyama continued.

They both walked out of the school area and down the street. Silently. No talking because both were nervous around the other. They have never talked one on one before and so they had no idea what to talk about.

When they arrived at Yamaguchi's house Yamaguchi stopped, "well this is my house," he paused, "thanks for walking with me."

"Yeah, sure," Kageyama was still and refused to look Yamaguchi in the eyes.

"…Do you want to come in?" asked Yamaguchi. He felt as if he didn't want to leave Kageyama alone.

"YES!" Kageyama said loudly and excitedly. His face then went bright red and he returned to his normal voice, "I mean sure."

Yamaguchi smiled kindly and opened the door for Kageyama who entered the house first. He closed the door and the both of them took off their shoes at the entrance. "I'm home," said Yamaguchi.

"Welcome home," said Yamaguchi's mother. She stopped in the middle of the hall seeing a boy taller than Yamaguchi but not Tsukishima. "Who is this?" she asked.

Kageyama bowed slightly, "I'm Kageyama Tobio, it's a pleasure to meet you," he kept a straight face which was much better than him trying to smile. If he did smile Yamaguchi's mother would have been frightened by it.

"We're going to my room to hang out," Yamaguchi said as he walked past his mother and motioned for Kageyama to follow him. The king did and bowed slightly as he passed the mom who smiled down at him happy that her child had a friend over who was not Tsukishima.

The two boys went up the stairs and down the hall to Yamaguchi's room. It was a clean room with not many things in it. A bookshelf with books and photo albums in it, a clean desk that had nothing but a desk light and some studying books on it, a bed already made, and a volleyball in the corner of the room at the end of his bed.

"Make yourself at home," said Yamaguchi as he placed his backpack next to the desk and sat on the bed.

Kageyama copied him and set his bag next to Yamaguchi's then sat down on the floor. "Nice room," he looked around it and then eyes glued on the volleyball, "you practice at home?"

"When I don't have homework, but once a week I go to visit Shimada Makoto to practice my jump float serves."

"Ah," Kageyama relaxed and leaned his back against the bed.

Two knocks came from the closed door. "Tadashi, I brought you and Tobio drinks," the mother said in a sweet tone from behind the door.

Yamaguchi got up and walked over to the door opening it and taking the drinks from his mother's hand, "thanks mom," he said and handed Kageyama a glass of water as his mother closed the door and walked away.

"Thank you, Yamaguchi," said Kageyama as he grabbed the drink.

Their fingers brushed against each other and the both of them blushed for a second.

Yamaguchi, still standing, asked, "so, is there anything you want to do?"

Kageyama took a sip of water, "well do you have any games we could play?"

"Just pokemon, is pokemon okay with you?" Yamaguchi took a drink of his water.

Kageyama's eyes lit up and a creepy smile appeared on his face, "yes." It has been awhile since Kageyama last played pokemon and he was excited to play it and that excitement led to his creepy smile.

Scared by that smile Yamaguchi almost choked on his water. Clearing his throat he mumbled "okay" and walked over to the shelves above his desk where two 3DSs were and after he set his cup down on the desk he grabbed the two 3DSs.

When Kageyama got the 3DS he turned it on and pressed the button to play pokemon and not some other game but just as he was about to play the game by hitting the "A" button on it he saw the name of who's game it was. "This is Tsukishima's game?"

"Yeah, Tsukki leaves it here lots of times but I'm sure he won't mind you playing it," said Yamaguchi as he himself started the game.

"How did you two even meet?" asked Kageyama frowning at the fact he was going to play Tsukishima's game and use Tsukishima's pokemons.

Yamaguchi went silent, he didn't know whether to tell the King the truth or not. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi wondering why he was taking so long to tell him. Finally deciding it would be okay, Yamaguchi slowly opened his mouth, "I was bullied when I was little and Tsukki saved me from the bullies."

"Really?" Kageyama was surprised, he didn't know that Tsukishima could be a good person.

"Yeah, but," Yamaguchi tried to smile, "Tsukki forgot about it so he remembers us meeting a different way."

Kageyama stared at Yamaguchi for a moment knowing that was a forced smile, _he probably wants Tsukishima to remember him, _he thought. "Well let's play," he said and he chose his team to battle with.

They battled and it ended with Kageyama winning 7 matches and Yamaguchi winning 4.

"Wow, I lost a lot," said Yamaguchi smiling because he did enjoy the battle even though he won few times.

"You didn't do that bad," said Kageyama yawning into one hand. Yamaguchi took the turned off game from Kageyama who muttered a "thanks" and Yamaguchi returned the two games to the shelf above the desk.

"Are you tired?" Yamaguchi asked noticing the yawn.

"No," Kageyama paused and laid down on the floor, "I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit."

"Wait, Kageyama," Yamaguchi was too late for Kageyama had closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sighing Yamaguchi walked out the room to grab an extra pillow and blanket for Kageyama.

He closed the door and kneeled down on the floor lifting Kageyama's head up and then gently setting his head on the pillow then placing the blanket over his body.

Yamaguchi placed his hand down on the ground to help himself get up only to feel a hand grab his wrist. It was Kageyama's hand, he was moving while sleeping and had grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist. _Is this a form of sleepwalking? _Yamaguchi wondered to himself.

Kageyama pulled the wrist close to his body and Yamaguchi, who was caught off guard by this action, fell down to the ground. Now lying next to the king of the court Yamaguchi could see his sleeping face up close, "he's not that scary when he's sleeping," Yamaguchi smiled.

Kageyama, hearing those words, opening his eyes slowly. He was half asleep for a moment but yawned and woke up fully. He looked down at his hand seeing he was holding on to Yamaguchi's wrist and blushed. Letting go quickly he sat up.

Seeing Kageyama blush only made Yamaguchi blush too and he sat up in front of him.

Kageyama refused to look at him for a few minutes but when he finally did he noticed an eyelash on the shorter boy's cheek. "Yamaguchi, you have an eyelash on your cheek," Kageyama said.

"Where?" Yamaguchi brushed his cheek with his hand and yet the eyelash refused to fall off.

"I got it," Kageyama leaned close and brought a hand up to Yamaguchi's cheek.

Yamaguchi, not used to people getting so closed to him, closed his eyes.

_Is this…is this the "okay"?_ Kageyama closed his eyes too and instead of removing the eyelash from Yamaguchi's cheek he kissed the other boy.

Eyes widened and Yamaguchi froze. He didn't know what to do, the king of the court had kissed him!

Pulling away and opening his eyes Kageyama saw the wide eyes, "wasn't that the 'okay' to kiss you?"

"…No," Yamaguchi muttered quietly, he was still shocked that Kageyama stole a kiss from him and he placed a finger to his own lips thinking maybe he had just imagined it; however, looking at Kageyama's embarrassed face he knew it wasn't.

"Sorry, I'll go now," Kageyama refused to show his eyes and had his bangs covering them the entire time.

"Wait!" Yamaguchi grabbed Kageyama's wrist and froze, why did he tell him to wait? Why did he not want Kageyama to leave him? These questions floated in his mind. "Let's just forget this ever happened."

Kageyama looked down at Yamaguchi who was looking away this time, "I don't want to forget it. I want to kiss you again," he said clearly.

Yamaguchi looked up shocked and Kageyama sat back down. Yamaguchi let go of his wrist and blinked slowly. "If you want to," he paused, "then I guess it would be alright."

Kageyama gave a rare smile, a smile that wasn't creepy like the others, and placed his hands on Yamaguchi's cheeks leaning forward. He kissed him softly.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes tightly but instead of freezing like he did last time he kissed back.

Once the kiss broke by Kageyama he cleared his throat, "that was nice."

Yamaguchi nodded shyly, "um are you going to stay the night?"

Kageyama looked at the clock on Yamaguchi's desk, "sure, it's late after all."

"Then shall we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah," Kageyama said and watched Yamaguchi walk to turn off the light. Once he did he laid back down and watched the silhouette of Yamaguchi lay on his own bed. "Yamaguchi," Kageyama could feel his face heat up, "I think I like you. Goodnight!" he pulled the blanket over his head, even though he knew Yamaguchi couldn't see his blushing face in the dark, and went to sleep before hearing the answer Yamaguchi gave.


End file.
